Star Trek Customizable Card Game
The Star Trek Customizable Card Game is a competitive strategy game set in the Star Trek universe produced by Decipher. Each card represents an element of the Star Trek universe, such as a starship, a character, or an event. Winning involves strategy both during a game session and before playing through the preparation of an effective play deck, chosen from a player's entire collection of cards. Players compete by attempting to complete missions to score points according to a complex set of rules. The Star Trek: Customizable Card Game system includes several thousand cards, making each game session unique. Introduction ;From http://www.decipher.com : Welcome to a universe with endless possibilities. Most card games have just one deck of cards that never changes, but a customizable card game (or CCG) works differently. In a CCG, you personalize your playing deck using cards from your collection. :The ''Star Trek Customizable Card Game provides two or more players with adventures set in the rich universe of Star Trek. This allows you to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations – to boldly go where no one has gone before.'' :Each player’s cards include a number of personnel, each represented by a different card. Other cards represent the equipment, events, and interrupts that help support them, the ships that will take them out into the galaxy, and the missions they will attempt to complete. :Each time a player's personnel attempt to complete a mission, they may face dilemmas – obstacles selected by an opponent. These dangerous twists must be overcome before the mission is completed and its points are scored. :The risks will prove even greater against opponents not content with peaceful exploration of the galaxy. Your personnel may find themselves in combat, or even in the confines of an opponent's brig. Your ships may be damaged in engagements, even destroyed by powerful and persistent attacks. :If you reach 100 points, and your personnel have completed missions both on a planet and in space, you are the winner! First and Second Edition Released in 1994 the First Edition of Star Trek CCG was the first commercial offering from Decipher Inc. Updated and released in 2002 as Second Edition the game quickly added several expansion sets and continued to be printed until December 5th 2007 when the last set was sold to Hill’s Wholesale Gaming. The game utilized material from from all five live-action series, each motion pictures and atleast one video game; Activison's Star Trek: Armada The First Edition of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game, was created by Decipher and first offerd to the public starting in 1994 as the Star Trek: The Next Generation Customizable Card Game. A combination of the the games popularity and comments by players stating that the game held a great bias tword the Federation affilation, lead to the release of several expansion sets included material from the motion pictures, ''Deep Space Nine'', ''Voyager'', ''The Original Series'', and eventually ''Enterprise''. While production of full expansions for the First Edition stopped with the development of the Second Edition, special boutique expansion sets were made, such as the Enterprise Collection. Second Edition greatly expanded the range of game play allowing players to score points not just from completeiting missions and over coming dilemas but also by defeating opponates in battle. In addition, many cards released in the second edition are backwards compatible - that is, they may be used in First Edition games. However, cards from the First Edition are not allowed in Second Edition games. With a run of over 13 years across two editions Star Trek CCG proved to be both very popular and profitable for Decipher. Differences between the First and Second Editions When the First Edition was first produced, Decipher only had license for Next Generation material. As the game grew in popularity, Decipher gained licenses for the rest of the franchise. Because of this, the game was bloated over time. Original rules combined with new concepts caused loopholes in the game. Additional rules and cards were created to try and stem this problem. In the game's last years, it had grown too complex for new players to understand. To fix this problem, the Second Edition was created. The Second Edition was more streamlined, and had rules that were easier to understand. Another difference was the card design. The First Edition cards were very limited in what was printed on them due to the template that was used. This also caused new rules and new cards to be produced to add instruction and clarity. Second Edition cards are more expansive in their use of the card. Rules The full rules for the current version (2nd edition) of this game, can be found at [http://startrekccg.fanhq.com/Resources/PDF/ST2E-rules-CTA.pdf Decipher's Star Trek CCG rules page]. Types of cards In this CCG (2nd edition), the cards are arranged into different groups, depending on their function in the game. These are: Personnel, Ships, Equipment, Missions, Events, Interrupts and Dilemmas. Personnel and Ships were further divided into specific affiliations. The existing affiliations are: Federation, Klingon, Romulan, Bajoran, Cardassian, Borg, Dominion, Ferengi, Starfleet (Enterprise era), and Non-Aligned. Additionally some personnel and ships have additional mini-affiliation identities: Maquis, Deep Space 9, Terok Nor, Earth, The Original Series, The Next Generation, and Voyager. Equipment cards represent tools, weapons, and other items that personnel might use to assist them in completing missions or interacting with an opponent's personnel. Mission cards are divided into 3 types: headquarters missions, where cards of a particular affiliation may be played; planet missions, and space missions. The latter two types have requirements for earning their point values. Requirements typically include having several particular skills and a minimum total of an attribute from the personnel attempting to complete the mission. Dilemma cards come in three types: planet-only, space-only, and dual. They are used in a separate deck to provide obstacles to the opponent's personnel attempting a mission. Some dilemmas have requirements which must be met or else a consequence is faced by the personnel. Other dilemmas simply have a consequence. Event and Interrupt cards provide additional gameplay functions. Events typically have a longer-lasting effect on gameplay, while interrupts typically are used once for temporary effects. Many events and interrupts are affiliation-specific or have other requirements for playing them or using their effects. Personnel, Ships, Equipment and Events all have cost (in counters) to play them during the "Play and Draw Cards" phase of a player's turn. Dilemmas also have a cost and are drawn when an opponent attempts one of his or her missions. The cards are usually available to buy in eleven-card booster packs, either individually or in thirty-pack boxes. They can be purchased online from various outlets, listed on [http://startrekccg.fanhq.com/ Decipher's Star Trek CCG site]. All Second Edition cards have collector's numbering information in the lower right corner, in the format 1 A 23. The first number corresponds to the set, while the middle letter corresponds to the card's rarity (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Promo, Archive, etc.), and the last number corresponds to the card number within that set. The First Edition of the game had several more card types including Artifacts, Facilities, Q-cards, Doorways, Objectives, Incidents, Tactics, Tribbles, Troubles, and Sites. In addition to the affiliations mentioned above, the First Edition also included the Kazon, Vidiian, and Hirogen affiliations. Online edition As well as collecting the cards, players can also use Decipher's online version. Players may pay money to obtain digital cards identical to their physical counterparts. From there, players may play, trade, and collect any cards in the Star Trek CCG universe they desire. Release list Here are the major product releases for the Star Trek CCG: Second Edition * Second Edition - 415 cards - Including both four starter decks (Klingon, Romulan, TNG Federation, and Deep Space 9) and booster packs. It also introduced the Bajoran and Cardassian affiliations. * Energize - 180 cards - Introduced the Maquis affiliation. * Call to Arms - 208 cards - Including Borg and Dominion started decks and booster packs. * Necessary Evil - 180 cards, 18 foil cards * Tenth Anniversary Collection - 18 foil cards - 9 ships and their matching commanders. * Fractured Time - 40 cards - This product came with a random starter deck from either Premiere or Call to Arms and several booster packs, all packed into a box. * Reflections 2.0 - 61 foil cards and 60 foil reprints - Each pack held one new card, one foil reprint, and 16 cards from earlier sets. * Strange New Worlds - 120 cards, 18 foil cards - Introducing the Ferengi affiliation and hologram and android sub-strategies. * Adversaries Anthology - 2 cards, 18 foil reprints, and several packs and starter decks from previous expansions in a long box. * To Boldly Go - 120 cards, 18 foil cards - Introducing the Starfleet affiliation (Enterprise era). * Dangerous Missions - 18 foil cards - Designed for sealed deck play, these packs include one of three sets of cards, and 4 booster packs of earlier expansions. * Captain's Log - 120 cards, 18 foil cards - Introducing the Voyager affiliation * Genesis - 27 foil cards as a boutique product, sold out, but will be reprinted * These are the Voyages - 122 cards, 18 foil cards - Introducing the Original Series affiliation * In a Mirror, Darkly - 122 cards, 18 foil cards, from the Mirror Universe and other alternate realities. * What You Leave Behind - cards adding new strategies for the existing affiliations. * Archive Cards - A collection of archive and portrait cards that were released throughout the series. First Edition (See a full list of expansions and promo cards): * Premiere Edition (363 card sets printed with white, silver and black boarders; introducing the Federation, Klingon, and Romulan affiliations) - This release included both starter decks and booster packs. * Warp Pack Expansion (4 cards, from a mail-in promotional) * Alternate Universe Expansion (122 cards) * Q-Continuum Expansion (121 cards, introducing Q side decks) * Introductory Two-Player Game Expansion (29 cards) * The First Anthology (6 cards, preview cards for up-coming expansions) * First Contact Expansion (130 cards, introducing the Borg affiliation, and using material from ) * The Fajo Collection (18 cards, special collectors set including a printed business card for Dixon Hill and a piece of bubble gum accompanying the 1962 Roger Maris Card) * Away Team Pack (2 cards, special inclusion with previous expansion packs) * Offical Tournament Sealed Deck (20 cards) * Deep Space Nine Expansion (276 cards, introducing Bajoran and Cardassian affiliations) - This release included both starter decks and booster packs * Starter Deck II (8 cards) * Enhanced First Contact (12 cards) * The Dominion Expansion (130 cards, introducing the Dominion affiliation) * Blaze of Glory Expansion (130 cards, introducing Tactics) * Blaze of Glory Foils (18 cards, foil reprints from the Blaze of Glory Expansion) * Rules of Acquisition Expansion (130 cards, introducing the Ferengi affiliation) * The Second Anthology (6 cards) * Armada (1 card, special card featuring the USS Jupiter from Star Trek Armada) * The Trouble with Tribbles Expansion (141 cards, introducing Original Series elements, and Tribble side decks) - This release included both starter decks and booster packs * Reflections Expansion (105 foil reprints of existing cards, plus cards from earlier expansions) * Enhanced Premiere (21 cards, introducing Combo Dilemmas) * Mirror, Mirror Expansion (131 cards, introducing the Mirror Universe) * Voyager Expansion (201 cards, introducing the Delta Quadrant and the Kazon and Vidiian affilations) - This release included both starter decks and booster packs * The Borg Expansion (131 cards, introducing the Hirogen affiliation) * Holodeck Adventures Expansion (131 cards) * The Motion Pictures Expansion (131 cards, introducing cards from all nine Star Trek films) * All Good Things Expansion (40 cards, wrapping up broken links and loose ends - this was to be the last set of First Edition cards, using the First Edition card templates) * The Enterprise Collection Expansion (18 foil cards, introducing the Starfleet affiliation) See also * Games External Links * Second Edition home page * * 1ELives.com - independent Star Trek CCG 1st Edition fan site with current information, deck designs and some card images Star Trek Collectible Card Game de:Star Trek: Customizable Card Game sv:Star Trek: The Collectible Card Game